Maggie's Worry
by Ambitiouswords
Summary: Maggie is the most understanding person when it comes to allowing Alex to do her job. That doesn't mean she is ignorant to the possibility that her girlfriend may not make it home one night. She worries. Unfortunately, this time, she was right to.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Maggie is the most understanding person when it comes to having the knowledge to the dangers that came with Alex's job. That doesn't mean she is ignorant to them. She worries.

She understood when an alien attack meant they couldn't see the Barenaked Ladies.

She understood why Alex bailed because Supergirl had disappeared.

She understood why she had to spend nights alone because Alex had to stay late at the D.E.O.

Despite all the understanding one person could give, Maggie still worries. She worries when Alex missed a phone call because of an emergency, she worries when Alex stays late in case there is an attack, and she's completely terrified if Alex doesn't return home at all.

This woman was the first person to be called her family since her biological one. Kara, Winn, J'onn and everyone else followed after. But Alex was one person she couldn't afford to lose.

Maggie knew Alex's job was incredibly important to her, she had the same thoughts with her own, but sometimes she gets an overwhelming impulse to keep Alex home and wrap her in cotton wool.

It's days like today she wishes she could do that even more. Alex had called in advance to say she would be stopping late after an alien escaped from the D.E.O. Maggie had made her promise to at least call again later or come home. A heavy weight settled in her gut, as it was nearing midnight and there had been nothing.

Maggie realised her gut feeling was correct when there was a gust of air and then Kara was standing in the apartment, looking lost and fearful and everything in between.

"Kara, what's wrong?" Maggie asked, already moving to grab her jacket and keys. She was stopped from reaching for the keys by Kara's strong grip.

"There's no time for that. Alex needs you now. Trust me." Kara said.

Maggie knew what Kara was suggesting and her stomach flipped at the idea, but before she could argue it, Kara had lifted them both into the National City sky.

"You should ask for permission before you do this, Kara!" Maggie called above the strong winds. No reply came from the woman holding her tightly and, Maggie had to admit, safely. They landed at the D.E.O only seconds later, both of them darting straight to Doctor Hamilton who stood outside the room Alex was being kept in.

While Kara had stopped to talk to Hamilton about Alex's condition, Maggie's feet had halted due to the sheer shock she felt at seeing her girlfriend in such a state. Alex was lying completely flat on a bed, a neck brace keeping her immobile and numerous D.E.O staff scurrying around tending to other agents that had also been injured. She caught words from Kara and Doctor Hamilton's conversation like 'spinal injury', 'surgery' and 'permanent damage' amid the chaos both around her and in her mind. But still, it was all was enough for her legs to carrying on moving into the room and to Alex's side.

"Alex, Babe…" she whispered, reaching out to grab one of Alex's hands but pulling back at the last second from the sheer thought of hurting her, "Can you hear me?"

Alex opened her eyes in response to hearing Maggie's voice, and they stared up at Maggie's face with pain and fear laced through.

"Maggie…I was so scared...I c-couldn't move," Alex gasped, voice sounding full of tears that could almost spill over any second. Maggie's tears were already falling.

"Hey, it's okay, you're going to be...better. Doctor Hamilton's going to fix you up." Maggie reached all the way this time, a hand on Alex's and a hand against Alex's cheek. She leaned over to touch their foreheads together, in a vain hope to transfer some of her fight into Alex by some psychic ability. Though deep down, Maggie knew Alex was _still_ stronger than she was.

"Maggie," Kara's voice broke into their bubble, "She needs to go for surgery now. Hamilton reckons it's fairly low risk considering the damage already done." Kara was still Supergirl, refusing to show any weakness for her sister. She'd already lost it once, but now was the time to make sure Maggie would be okay while her sister was in surgery.

"Okay, okay," Maggie nodded and turned back to Alex, "I love you. I'm not leaving. I promise."

Alex looked even more pained at the thought of Maggie leaving, but simply closed her eyes and said, "Kara, you're not going to say bye?"

Kara frowned and stepped closer to Alex's bed, placing a gentle grip onto her arm, "I'm _not_ saying goodbye because you're not going anywhere. I'll see you when you wake up."

With that, she hurried off, as Hamilton walked in. Maggie stole one final glance at Alex before exiting the room after Kara. She found the other Danvers sister only just a few steps away from the room.

"What happened, Kara? Why didn't my girlfriend make it home safely tonight? Why did my gut feeling have to be right? _Please,_ do tell me, what kind of crazy alien was she fighting this time?" Maggie's worry had evolved into rage, and the one person she could truly trust to protect Alex was the person she was releasing it on to.

"She didn't make it that far," Kara began, quietly, her tone causing Maggie's rage to simmer down somewhat, "The escapee actually flipped a car that Alex and other agents were in as they arrived."

"And there was nothing anyone could do to prevent it? Or...I don't know…" Maggie trailed, her questions now seeming pointless for the bigger picture.

Kara, however, had caught on to Maggie's underlying meaning, "You mean what I could have done? I haven't stopped asking myself the same question since."

"No, Little Danvers, I didn't mean…" But the Kryptonian was gone.

Now alone in the corridor, Maggie ran a hand through her hair and sunk down to the floor. This was Alex's job, this was Kara's job, this was Winn, J'onn, James' job...she worried for them _all._ She told herself what she repeated every day and night - Alex would be okay, they would go home, and Maggie would breathe again.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Any feedback?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I never expected such a positive response, thanks to everyone who took time to read, and those who left their comments.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"You look like death."

That was the line that Kara opened with as she entered the D.E.O infirmary, armed with food and caffeine. She was no longer the protector of National City, only a concerned sister. Maggie gratefully accepted the pizza box she was offered as Kara took a seat beside her.

"Don't worry, it's all vegan," Kara assured and watched Maggie's cautious face turn relieved as she opened the box to reveal the goodness inside.

"Thank you so much, Kara, I needed this," Maggie savoured her first bite before continuing to speak, "Maybe the smell of all this will finally wake her up."

Her being Alex, who lay still even hours on from the emergency surgery on her back. Maggie didn't understand all of the medical talk, but knew enough that they had to wait until Alex woke up to find out the extent of her injury. They didn't know if she would work again. They didn't know if she would _walk_ again.

But right now, Maggie realised she still had amends to make with the younger Danvers sister. She hadn't seen Kara since they exchanged somewhat heated words, and there had been an unsettling weight on her shoulders from the moment Kara had left.

"I never meant to blame you for this," she began, trying to search Kara's face for any display of emotion on the matter. But the younger woman was almost as expert as Alex when it comes to hiding emotions sometimes, "I just have a lot of anger and nowhere to put it. But you're the last person I would take my anger out on because I believe you did everything you could to protect Alex. Sometimes everything just isn't enough."

Kara smiled, not with her usual brightness, but smiled nevertheless, "It's okay. We'll get through this."

Aside from the murmurs of people passing through and by the infirmary, a blanket of quiet had been draped over them. Maggie and Kara continued to eat their pizza in deep thought. One of them wracked with guilt and reflection on the moment her hero almost fell. The other failing to settle with the stone of dread in her stomach for what the future may hold. Both of their hearts holding fear for loved one; it's a feeling no one ever wants to feel.

Maggie cleared her box, placing it on the floor before reaching for Alex's hand and reassuming her position before Kara had arrived.

"Where did you even find pizza this early?" The light had barely risen over National City.

"I...I bought it before all this happened. Just used my eyes to heat it up again."

Maggie smirked, "You have your uses, Little Danvers."

"Yeah? Well, another thing I can do is get people to take care of themselves. Especially when that person is my sister's girlfriend. Alex would kill me if I let you burn out."

The NCPD officer rolled her eyes, "I'm fine. I need to be awake when she wakes."

Kara tilted her head to catch Maggie's eye line, "You will be. Or I will be. The more important thing is that you're able to help her because you're rested. So sleep, Maggie Sawyer."

No more than five minutes later, Kara's demand was met. Not needing to sleep as a necessity, she opened her laptop to continue reports for Catco. And waited.

* * *

Kara was still tapping furiously into mid-morning, as the D.E.O filled once again for another day - hopefully with less disaster. Maggie's head still rest on Alex's bed, with her hands still gripping to Alex's even unconsciously. J'onn and Winn had already stopped by to send their love to not only Alex, but the other agents injured by the escapee.

Kara reached for drink, her mind still occupied, causing her to knock the bottom of the cup into her laptop.

"Oh no no no no… I'm Supergirl and I'm probably clumsier than your average human," she muttered as she tipped the device upside down and shook it in vain. She was about to continue cursing her bad luck when she heard the quietest, yet, to her, the loudest of sounds.

"Kara…"

Alex.

"K-Kara…"

 _Alex._

Kara instantly forgot about her defeated battle with the laptop and was at her sister's side within the next second. The movement startled Maggie as she snapped awake, eyes hazardously searching the room, hands never leaving Alex's.

"I'm here, Alex, I'm here," Kara reassured, "You're at the D.E.O, remember?"

Alex's eyes were only half open but the movement beneath her eyelids suggested her frantic search for safety. By now, Maggie had recovered her senses and reached for the button to page Doctor Hamilton.

"Babe, Hamilton is on her way. You're fresh out of surgery, you badass." Maggie's joke fell short as Alex didn't appear to react or even acknowledge her surroundings. The monitor had picked up and her eyes weren't focused on any particular spot - just moving and searching and flickering. It was scary to see someone like Alex, someone so _strong,_ seem so helpless and afraid herself. All Kara and Maggie could do was wait until Hamilton arrived.

Maggie squeezed her distressed girlfriend's hand even tighter and whispered, "Just hold on, Alex."

 _Just hold on._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I know it's a little bit short.**

 **Again, your feedback is phenomenal.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"I need to call Elisa," Kara announced as Hamilton took her place beside Alex, and left the room to tell her adoptive mother of the updates. Meanwhile, Hamilton was attempting to evaluate Alex's condition as a doctor and less a friend.

"Alex, focus on my finger," Doctor Hamilton ordered as she held a left hand finger above Alex's face, "Just keep your eyes on that."

The dancing eyes slowed and stopped to stare at Hamilton's finger, and the doctor took the opportunity to shine her light into Alex's eyes to assess the pupil reaction.

"Okay, she's not showing signs of head injury. She's disorientated," Hamilton returned the light to her pocket and looked to Maggie, "She just needs someone to calm her down."

Maggie took the hint and gently held Alex's face between her hands, getting as close as she could given that Alex was still laying flat on the bed.

"You remember the last terrifying situation like this? When you were in that water tank and we spoke about our future? We still haven't had a vacation, think about where we should go. Somewhere with a good beach for surfing? Or somewhere quieter so you're not tempted to run into danger again, yeah?"

"With our dog." Alex rasped, the charm of her girlfriend calming her almost instantly.

Maggie laughed, "Yes, with our dog," she leaned back and moved her hands to grasp Alex's again, "Now, Hamilton is going to tell us about your injury and we'll take it from there. Whatever happens, everyone here and beyond is going to support you. We'll be okay."

"We'll be okay." Alex repeated.

Hamilton stepped forward again, offering a squeeze on Alex's shoulder for support before speaking.

"We'll have to begin with some tests…"

* * *

Tests, tests and more tests was all Alex endured over the coming days. Still, each day Maggie would return to find Alex in a better condition than the day before. Although her injuries were becoming more pronounced with bruises staining deeper into her skin and the loss of movement showing itself to be a problem for daily tasks. Alex's injury was serious. But it could have been much worse.

She could have been paralysed. She's not. She had the quick work of her colleagues and Doctor Hamilton to thank for that.

It wasn't being injured that was the problem. Alex had survived being shot, stabbed, near an explosion and capture - pain was no barrier. When she couldn't even _try_ to persuade the doctor to let her out of the D.E.O, that was when the problem arose.

"Maggie, I'm going crazy in here," Alex complained on the seventh night of her stay. Maggie had returned from a visit to Alex's to get some more essentials and was now sitting on the bed facing the restless D.E.O agent.

"And I'm going crazy without you with me in the City but you'll be better in no time," Maggie replied.

"The physical therapy hasn't even started yet." Alex fired back, refusing to back down to staying in her workplace for any longer. Enough is enough.

"A week ago you were barely conscious from surgery, Alex. If you push yourself too hard, too early, you will cause more damage. Then it's only going to take longer for you to get out of here."

Alex scoffed, "I didn't notice you were taking over with my treatment."

Maggie was taken aback by the harshness of the words used against her, "No, I just listen to your doctor. When she says you stay, guess what? You stay."

"Hey, I _appreciate_ your input, but you don't need to dictate my actions," Alex couldn't wish for anything more than to be able to leave the room right now. She had a fight or flight response when it came to personal conflict, and flight was more often the choice made.

" _Dictate your actions?_ Alex," Maggie almost reached out to take her girlfriend's hand but pulled back at the look of conflict in her eyes, "I just want to help you get back to doing what you love. I'm not trying to restrict your access from the world."

Alex folded her arms and averted her eyes, "That's what it feels like."

The NCPD officer abruptly stood from the bed, shaking her head. She understood Alex was going through a major adjustment at the moment but what reason did she have to take her frustration out on the people closest to her.

"I-I'm gonna go, I need to go." The break in Maggie's voice was mimicked in Alex's chest as she watched the person keeping her sane, keeping her positive, walk out the door. Her sister met Maggie as she burst through the doorway, a confused expression greeting Alex as she continued to walk in.

"What happened?" Although Kara knew. Alex had pushed her away enough times before.

Alex pressed her palms against her eyes in defeat, "I messed up," she swallowed away the lump in her throat. She didn't deserve to be upset. Maggie did, "I messed up." she repeated.

Kara sighed, giving her sister a sympathetic look as she moved to take a seat beside the bed.

"You're doing that thing again."

"What thing?" Alex muttered.

" _That thing_ where you push everyone away as though your problems are somehow your fault. You got it from all the years Eliza spent blaming you for everything," Kara took a deep breath for her patience, realising that Alex wasn't paying much attention, "Maggie isn't Eliza. She's not blaming you for being reckless - which you weren't, for once, by the way. The old Alex may be itching to recover from this alone but you've changed. You know you can let people in now. Let people help you, yeah?"

"Hmm." Alex responded.

"What's hmm?"

"I still messed up with Maggie. I-I just get…"

"Defensive." Kara supplied. Alex just nodded in response.

"Supergirl, you're needed out here," Vasquez announced, acknowledging Alex with a respectful nod that was returned. Kara gave a thumbs up and stood to leave. She leaned forward and took a firm hold of Alex's arm to get her attention.

"Maggie is a very forgiving and understanding person. Make it right."

Then she was gone, to leave Alex with nothing but her thoughts. She had to figure out the best way to apologise to Maggie before she returned - if she returned.

It was strange - the old Alex would have wanted to run for the hills and never look back. The new Alex knew this was different. This meant much more.

She couldn't run away from it. To her surprise, she didn't want to either.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Thanks for the amazing reviews again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Alex:

 _Hey, can we talk about earlier? I'm really sorry…_

Alex:

 _I guess you fell asleep or something. Are you stopping by the D.E.O today?_

Alex:

 _I'm getting worried, Mags. Please just text back. I'm sorry._

Alex:

 _Kara let me know you're still alive. I know I've called several times today but I miss you._

Alex:

 _Maggie. I can walk._

The hour after that last message, Maggie appeared at the D.E.O. She entered Alex's new room - a more private, relaxed space - to find Alex standing, albeit gingerly. She had crutches grasped firmly in her hands and human support at either side. Her head shot up at the sound of the door opening and her face lit up as she realised who was walking through.

"Mags," Alex breathed, short of breath from exerting her body to movement she hadn't been able to achieve for many days now.

Maggie returned with a half smile, still hesitant from their... _disagreement_ but the pride she felt was too difficult to completely withhold.

"How cool is this?" Winn was in the room, Maggie just fully registered as his voice pierced through her trance. He was looking at Alex with complete admiration and no pity, which was a change from the rest of the D.E.O agents.

"Pretty badass." Maggie replied, quietly. Alex registered that Maggie wasn't as excited as Winn, and attempted to make an excuse for his exit.

"So, Winn, I'm sure I heard Kara calling for you earlier."

Winn frowned, "Really? 'Cause I didn't-"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You should go."

The familiar 'look of steel' was thrown his way and Winn, at last, understood his presence was unneeded. Alex always managed to have more luck with actions rather than words.

"I-I'll leave," Winn said. He, and the other agent, left Alex's room to allow Maggie and Alex to talk.

Although there wasn't much of that for a few moments. It wasn't exactly an awkward silence, but one that wouldn't usually exist after not seeing each other for so long. Maggie helped Alex back to her bed, provided her with a glass of water and checked that her minor injuries were healing okay.

"Okay, that's enough messing around. Come here," Alex raised her arms towards her girlfriend who was folding and refolding Alex's clothes in the corner of the room. Maggie glanced over, seeing Alex motion for her to sit by her on the bed. She sighed, but complied.

"I don't see how looking after you is messing around," she mumbled in quiet protest of Alex's demand. Alex only replied by pressing their lips together quickly - testing, evaluating Maggie's mood. It worked, the ends of Maggie's lips turning up slightly and Alex's wondered when the last time Maggie truly smiled was.

Alex tracked Maggie's features from her lips to her eyes to her cheeks, when would she see those dimples deepen once more. She rose one hand, tracing the lines of fatigue around Maggie's face and beneath her eyes.

"You're exhausted." Alex stated. Maggie just leaned into her touch, closing her eyes. They had both missed this.

"How much have you slept? Have you?"

Maggie groaned at the questioning and let her head fall back onto the bed, "Don't worry about me."

"I'm too far into this relationship to stop worrying now," Alex dismissed, "So really, have you slept at all in the last few days?"

"It's been a busy few days. You know what it's like."

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I do. I also know how unhealthy it is. Sleep now, I got you."

"No," Maggie dragged herself into a sitting position, "I can't, Alex."

"Why not?"

Maggie lifted and dropped a shoulder, "I worry too much. When I'm awake and asleep. What if I fall asleep and never see you again? Wake up and you're gone?"

Alex's heart thudded, "I will _never_ leave you, Maggie."

The officer smiled, "I know you won't want to, but there have been countless times that have proven to me that you may not have a choice. And I'll be left here without you. I just can't imagine life without you. I don't want to."

Alex reached down to join their hands, "I promise I'll do everything I can to never let go of this. As long as you do the same."

"I promise." Maggie returned to laying down, now allowing the weariness in her bones to catch up as she let her eyes fall shut. She was asleep within minutes.

Alex was more than content with making sure that Maggie got some sleep, but had also promised her sister to let her know of any updates. She sent Kara a quick text using her free hand and only had to wait for one minute before Kara appeared in the room.

"I got your text."

"I figured," Alex chuckled, "I just wanted to let you know that Maggie and I have talked some things through. She'll be okay."

Kara nodded, "Good. And you?"

Alex glanced down at the sleeping officer and grinned, "I'll be okay too. Now that I'm almost walking, it will only-"

"Wait, you what?! Alex, I told you to keep me updated!" Kara paced a little before collapsing into the chair beside the bed. _Always the dramatic,_ Alex thought.

"I'm updating you right now, you maniac. It was just a little stumble around on the crutches."

"It would have been nice to know," Kara countered, "Anyway, I'm proud of you. Trust you to recover at superhuman speed."

" _Ha ha,_ " Alex muttered as her eyes drooped, "Superhumans don't get tired so fast…"

Kara looked on as Alex succumbed to sleep, "You'll always be my hero, Alex."

* * *

That night, J'onn was doing a check of the D.E.O, many agents still shaken from the recent escapee that left them agents down and vulnerable. He'd already spoken with other injured agents and staff, when he approached Alex's room.

He rest his hand on the door in pause as he caught the sight of Maggie, Alex and Kara all sleeping. Maggie's head rest gentle on Alex's shoulder, and one of Kara's arms was draped across Alex's body.

Pulling his hand back, J'onn decided to check in later with Alex. He knew she'd be more than excited when she heard the news, but it was even more reason that the trio should rest now. Hamilton was letting Alex go home. And she was going to be even more of a handful than she'd already been.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Pretty bad ending and a slow update. I'm trying!**

 **Thanks for the support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Crash._

 _Bang._

"Oh my- seriously?!"

A collective of animated sounds woke Maggie from her slumber, the 20th almost consecutive sleep she'd enjoyed back at Alex's apartment. Aside from the odd night in which Maggie would wake up to find Alex fighting her pain, they'd both been able to begin moving forward.

 _Smash._

"What is going on…" Maggie muttered, assuming Kara had broken in to steal their food. She reached over for Alex, only to touch the fabric of their sheets. Maggie was up within a second, on high alert as she creeped towards the source of the sound. She peered around the wall to see into the living area and her eyes landed on one of Alex's crutches, fallen and abandoned. Her eyes rose to then see Alex herself, slightly hunched over with arms full of various supplies.

"Alex?"

Alex startled at Maggie's voice and yet another item dropped to the ground.

"Maggie, no, go back to bed, it's fine here, everything is good." Alex rambled as she fought between trying to grab everything from the floor or just carry on with what she had. Maggie entered the space fully, covering the room to relieve Alex of the items. She noted that they were mainly food items as she placed them on the countertop.

"What were you doing?" Maggie questioned as she moved to pick up Alex's missing crutch and return it. Alex sighed as she accepted it and look defeatedly at the mess around her.

"I was trying to cook you breakfast. To say thank you."

Maggie's heart went out to her girlfriend, usually fiercely independent but now struggled with the simplest of tasks. Maggie was quickly becoming better at empathising with Alex, as she was _the worst_ patient that National City would come across, but only because she had never relied on anyone else before.

"Hey," Maggie guided Alex's face to look at her, "That's really sweet of you, Danvers, but I'm helping you because I love you. I definitely don't expect you to overdo yourself just to thank me. Now let's sit down and I'll figure what to do for breakfast, okay?"

Alex nodded reluctantly and moved to sit while Maggie observed the state of the kitchen. The remains of a cup was scattered across part of the floor, food was on the counter and still they had no breakfast plans.

"Time to call in the reinforcements," Maggie mumbled as she grabbed Alex's phone from the table and searched for Kara's contact.

Alex's phone: _Maggie here. We need food! Are you able to save us?_

Kara: _Catco got to me first, so sorry. Lucy is back, try her._

Maggie had only met The Great Lucy Lane a handful of times since she'd met Alex, and those times had been on official business. She was skeptical about texting Lucy out of the blue, but Kara wasn't available which left their options short.

Alex's phone: _Hello Lucy, it's Maggie. Alex's girlfriend. I heard you were around and wondered if you were able to save us from starvation?_

Save us from starvation? Really, Maggie?

She shook her head, certain that Lucy wouldn't reply to such an abomination, when Alex's phone buzzed.

Lucy: _Be right there Detective._

And, Maggie couldn't believe her eyes, there was a _wink_ emoji at the end of the message. Lucy had always seemed so serious, so well-presented, and here she was sending messages with emojis?

Maggie dazedly walked over to the door to unlock it for when Lucy arrived, before sitting beside Alex on the couch, phone still in hand, expression still bewildered.

"So breakfast is sorted. Lucy sent me this," she showed Alex the message and received a shrug and nod in response.

"That's about right from Lucy. Scroll up at the other messages, there's been worse." Alex shook her head fondly. Maggie raised her eyebrows and did so, eyebrows getting higher and higher at seeing more emojis and cheesy expressions used in each message.

"It's safe to say that I wasn't expecting this."

Alex smiled, "Lucy's a goof, but don't mention that outside these walls," she rested her head on Maggie's shoulder, "It's great that she's back."

Maggie relaxed at the warmth of Alex's cheek against her bare shoulder and she responded contently, "Good, I'm glad. You deserve some time to relax."

Alex let out a breathy chuckle, "Maggie. That is all I have been doing. I haven't been doing _any_ work."

"Learning how to fully use your legs again counts as work, and you've been pushing yourself really hard. A break is what you need, and from what I hear, Lucy will be the perfect person to hang out with for a while. And she's bringing food." Maggie added the last part with an approving nod to herself. Alex didn't respond again for a minute or so, before mumbling something lowly.

Maggie tried to shift, unable to hear Alex's words below her, "What was that?"

Alex sat up and repeated, "You're too good for me, Maggie Sawyer," she leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Maggie's lips which in return was deepened by Maggie as she pulled Alex even closer to her. Alex hummed, encouraging their hands to begin wandering and exploring, further and further until-

"Knock knock! Breakfast is served!"

Alex and Maggie snapped apart, brushing themselves down of imaginary creases, thinking that Lucy had already appeared in the apartment. Maggie laughed at their embarrassed behaviour once she realised that Lucy didn't know the door was unlocked. She double checked that they were both presentable before calling,

"It's open!"

The door opened to reveal none other than a beaming, breakfast-bearing Lucy Lane before them. Maggie left Alex's side on the couch to relieve Lucy of the brown bags she was holding, peeking inside as she walked back across the room with Lucy.

"Wow, how many are you feeding here?" Maggie asked, astounded by the sheer amount of food there was in the bag.

Lucy just shrugged, "Better to overestimate than under. And who knows when a wild Kara may make an appearance," she gently sat on the wooden table in front of the couch so she could be face to face with Alex, "First things first, how are you, Danvers?"

"I'm fine, how ar-"

"No, Alex," Lucy grabbed one of Alex's hands and held it tight, "Tell me the truth. I haven't been here, I know, I'm sorry, but don't start lying to me now. If it doesn't come from you, I'll only ask Maggie."

Alex sighed through her nose, glancing over at Maggie who was pretending to be more interested in the food than their conversation, "I still have some trouble sleeping because of the pain, but I'm doing so much better. It's really all thanks to Maggie."

Lucy nodded, that answer being enough for now. She released Alex's hand from her grasp and grabbed a coffee from the holder beside her.

Now it was Alex's turn to question, "It's great seeing you Lucy, but why are you back? I thought you were away for a while longer."

Lucy hesitated before answering, "I'm here for you, of course."

"Lucy…"

"Okay, fine, I'm here to fill the Alex-sized hole at the D.E.O. J'onn asked me back," she was looking everywhere aside from Alex's face, not wanting to see the hurt that would be there.

"...That's such a relief."

Lucy thought she must surely have whiplash at the speed she moved her head to look at Alex, "Seriously? You're not mad?"

"Mad?" Alex laughed, "I haven't stopped stressing about who has been taking on my duties at the D.E.O. I thought at best it would be Vasquez, but you are the best person for the job. I mean, you have led the place before and you can keep me in the loop. The perfect scenario."

"Well that's a relief for me too," Lucy responded. She turned to Maggie, "Nice to meet you on less official terms than before. I'm Lucy."

Maggie shook Lucy's outstretched hand, "Maggie. It will be nice to get to know you better. Especially how you and Alex are so close."

Alex look sceptical, "Well, that's too much of a long and complicated story."

"Oh, I don't know, I'm sure I could fill the Detective in on some embarrassing stories." Lucy countered.

"Lucy, no…" Alex groaned, cheeks reddening at just the thought of her friend revealing all of her secrets to her girlfriend. It wasn't that she thought Maggie couldn't be trusted, it was that she couldn't trust _Lucy_ with telling stories accurately.

"What? The woman asks, it's my duty to answer."

"Well, I'm sure I can humiliate you more."

"Don't get petty Danvers, I remember that time when-"

A pillow came soaring through the air and hit Lucy square in the face, silencing her words.

"Shut up, Lane!"

"How about I sort out the food while you guys figure out who the bigger embarrassment is," Maggie chuckled and walked to the kitchen area.

Maggie watched on as Lucy and Alex continued to joke around, not remembering the last time Alex's face had lit up so much since the accident. She wasn't at all jealous of Lucy for being able to bring so much joy to Alex, their bond was as strong as sisterhood. It was more of a relief - having Lucy around - because of the unsaid weight that had been on not only Alex's shoulders, but her own. Maggie's own nightmares had consisted of Alex's body being thrown around in a car, towered over by an alien - images that she had never seen but still managed to push themselves into her mind. They both needed a pick up after sleepless nights and difficult days. There was still a long journey ahead, long after Lucy would leave and Alex would demand to be put back to work. But one thing was certain, an eventual fact.

Alex would heal, and so would she.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Sorry for leaving it so long.**

 **This is the end of Maggie's Worry, if I continued it wouldn't really live up to the description. I may do one shots based off this work in the future, however.**

 **Thank you to all who have supported this work, readers and reviewers, it's always great to write for others and not just yourself**


End file.
